swbladesedgefandomcom-20200214-history
Reon Memnoch
Reon Memnoch is a human male born on Dathomir, owner and CEO of Memnoch Industries and Sith Apprentice. Personality Basic Personality He's very intelligent, and in fact cherished his mind above all things and anyone. Reon is very good looking, he knows it, but without his mind - his intellect and ability to achieve as he does - he is nothing. Nor does he have any patience for dim-witted people which makes him appear very arrogant when he allows his impatience to be seen. He uses his smooth tongue like a weapon and if any word can describe his personality it would be 'a highly functional psychopath'. Probably due to his entire childhood and the fact he was very lucky to have a very psychotic witch as his mistress who enjoyed giving pain. And to this day as much as he hated her with all his heart there was just as much love that sometimes comes with prolonged captivity. Reon has no problem with women, no, just dathomarian women. Due to his rough treatment at the hands of Valdera and also for the fact that he knew he was smarter than most of them (so he thinks.. that's all a matter of perspective isn't it?) and he was being the one treated like a second rate citizen. Instead of trying to put him in his place his mistress delighted in feeding his mind, teaching him things and then making sure he knew he could never have the freedom to use it. Reon as a result takes his personal freedom and freedom to explore what he wants very personally. In fact he has very loose morals and in the name of science almost anything can be acceptable. He is narcissistic, possesses a smart mouth when he allows himself, and when it comes to business always keeps his promises as long as he's been paid to do so - not someone you should trust at all unless you have an agreement or have something on him and he trusts people very little in return by default. He's also an opportunist, in bed, in games and most certainly when it comes to pleasure. Being on the run for three years and before then finding ways to always try and gain the upper hand (and another few hours later in excruciating pain) has become a very skilled thief, manipulator and survivalist. If your expecting any sympathy from him you will find none. However... every now and then he has his rare moments of showing some form of humanity. Did I mention he loves to talk and can go in a banter despite himself when he's feeling very comfortable? The sound of your own voice is really quite wonderful. Sometimes you really ought to interrupt him or he'll go on for hours... no really. If this biography isn't anything to go by you should get the point by now. Shall I continue? Strengths Intelligence would be the first, his silver tongue the second and his natural charm that tends to hide his ugly heart from almost everyone unless he chooses to show it. If you were to gain his trust, it is very hard won and usually rewarded with a large amount of loyalty those who know him would not expect him to possess. Saying this - there are not many good qualities available so I suppose you could say his lack of a certain kind of morality and his ability to always look out for himself would be a strength in his own way. he is quick, resourceful and very ruthless. he's also very good in the bed, his mistress having given him a very thorough lesson in it whether wanted or not, training him to be what his title demands he must. In it he has learned pleasure and a great deal of cruelty that comes with a lesson of his own. Never trust a woman who wants to tie you up. Never let them chain you up with instruments of torture either... either it breaks you or it makes you more able to bear physical pain with a smile on your face. Or it does both depending on what the weapon of choice is. And always avoid the traps. Weaknesses His ego always gets the best of him. That and his libido - yes they may be two very boring qualities but unfortunately they usually go hand in hand. He thinks he's smarter than he actually is sometimes and it tend to bite him in the ass when that happens and the one thing most do not know is that he is still loyal to his deceased mistress to this day - illogical though it may be. If he were to find the killer of his mistress he'd hunt them down till he had their throat in his hands. No-one speaks ill of her. He's also very insecure about allowing anyone to come close and cultivates very few very close relationships with anyone - usually disappearing the moment they get too close. Plus - if you call him stupid or tell him he is incapable of something or too dim-witted to achieve a target he will try and prove you wrong. Reon cannot resist a good puzzle either and sometimes his curiosity gets the best of him. Physical Appearance Piercing blue eyes, black hair and a chisled jaw, he was chosen at a very young age to be of the breeding stock - and has grown into his height well. Distinguishing marks Reon has a few scars on his back from the numerous whips he's endured that the bacta tank could not heal and a small scar barely visable along the left side of his neck as another reminder as to why he will never be dominated again. He does not bother to cover the scar up. He has a scar where he was shot in the leg on his right but other than an ugly mark no lasting damage there otherwise. But till this day it's still the weaker leg of the two. History Born a Dathomarian male he was sold when he was very young to a family (as a breeder male) where his owner became Valdera Keldor. His 'brother' became Calden and he became the center of Reon's world,did what he told him to do which in time taught him to do what the witch told him to do - for survival. Born with a rebellious streak and a sense of self ownership he constantly challenged everything and as such during his years growing up endured a lot of torture and punishment - but he was also noticed for his intelligence. And where other witches would suppress it his encouraged it. Almost as if to remind him of that which he'd never have. He was quick, clever and waiting for his chance - Calden the only reason he stayed and to his own disappointment he also had a connection to his owner to whom he was fond of in his own way. When he was 20 his master was killed, and Calden gone, and he assumed dead. Reon had always sworn he would get out, and not ever have to answer to another witch again. Here was his chance. He knew he had little time so he took all of her research, what he could of her instruments - hacked into her account to get as many credits as he could and stole her ship. Reon made his way to a safe haven in Tatooine, and grew quite fond of the place, setting his home up there. It was an ambitious one where he used most of her credits he'd stolen to dig up the sand and installed it underground to escape the heat. With very little else left he used the rest to get a ship and the tools he needed to begin his life anew. He has spent the last three years building a reputation as the 'Raven' in the smuggling circle and is currently still doing self study in the way of science and has started a small business of his own using the skills his dead mistress has taught him as well as the skills he has acquired on his own. It is at it's very young stages so he relies on his main trade for the moment for income. Reon has joined the sith, believing it will further develop his understanding of the soul and the power the force can give him in order to learn more. He also has wild erotic dreams about being incredibly powerful and strong enough to wipe away any enemy but don't we all? He trained under Mistress Athena and became a knight under her tutelage until she disappeared one day and he was once again abandoned. When he was on his own he chose to work on his company, Memnoch Industries, a company that deals with custom narcotics, medicinals and also in the area of genetics and cloning on a case by case basis. But when the time is right he would walk with the sith again. Training and Education Force Powers and Spells Education Languages ' * Trade Language * Bocce * Huttese * Paecean * Galactic Basic * High Galactic * Sith language '''Other Education ' * Medical, Science and biological training, * Self-learning and education provided by and from his deceased mistress, who was a scientist herself. * Holocron training about medical, science and other facets of learning about chemistry, biology and psychology that he can get his hands on. '''Skills * Good with a blade/dagger, smaller rather than bigger. * Very basic lightsaber training. * Steady precise hands. * Dirty fighting. Prefers to use underhanded and sneak techniques. * Brilliant with computers. * Lock-picking / splicing / hacking. External Links *Thread Tracker Category:Character Category:Male Category:Dathomir Category:Sith Category:Sith Knight Category:Ancient Sith Empire Category:Force Sensitive Category:Force User